bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramlethal (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860378 |altname = Ramlethal |no = 8305 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 66, 69, 75, 78, 84, 87, 93, 96, 102, 105, 111, 120, 129 |normal_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 135, 141 |bb_distribute = 12, 14, 12, 12, 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 99, 102, 108, 111, 114, 120, 123, 126, 132, 135, 141 |sbb_distribute = 9, 11, 9, 9, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 69, 75, 81, 87, 93 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 138, 144 |ubb_distribute = 7, 10, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_frames = 69, 75, 81, 87, 93 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young woman from another world tasked with the destruction of humanity as a Valentine life form. Although she once followed the Universal Will's every order without hesitation, she was eventually taken in by a small group of welcoming people who helped her to awaken her emotions. This led her to ultimately rebel against her original orders, and consequently defect to humanity's side to save her younger sister. Now she intends to continue studying human behavior in order to find herself through each other's differences. |summon = Resist... The future. |fusion = If we embrace our differences, we can become stronger... I think I finally understand that now. |evolution = I still fail to understand humanity. I need to study them more... |hp_base = 5670 |atk_base = 2699 |def_base = 2170 |rec_base = 1974 |hp_lord = 8100 |atk_lord = 3855 |def_lord = 3100 |rec_lord = 2820 |hp_anima = 9217 |rec_anima = 2522 |atk_breaker = 4153 |def_breaker = 2802 |def_guardian = 3398 |rec_guardian = 2671 |def_oracle = 2951 |rec_oracle = 3267 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Hurricane of Justice |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, 130% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage hugely boosts BC drop rate & boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |lsnote = 100% drop rate & 1% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb = Cassius |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, additional damage reduction for 1 turn & Spark damage vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |bbnote = 35% drop rate, fills 5-8 BC, 20% DoT mitigation & 20% vulnerability infliction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Burst Calvados |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, fills 5-8 BC, 160% Spark & 250% self Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Animo Estingi |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 350% Atk and Crit & 400% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Black & White Lucifero |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical damage, boost Spark damage for all allies, raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 & negates all status ailments |esnote = 100% Crit & 20% Spark |evofrom = 860377 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 35 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's additional damage reduction |omniskill4_3_note = +15% boost. 35% reduction total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's attack against single foe effect |omniskill4_4_note = +200% boost. 800% BB multiplier total |omniskill4_5_sp = 45 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 450% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def boost for Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 120% boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = Heals 400-500 HP per Spark |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Ramlethal2 }}